Passage à l'age adulte
by Lexie Cardigan
Summary: Natsu et Gajil sont insupportables, excédé par leurs comportements, Lucy appelle Sabertooth, ceux ci ayant eu le même problème avec Sting et Rogue, elle espère trouvait la solution. Minerva leur explique alors quelque chose concernant les dragons slayers qui bouleverse la guilde. Natsu x Grey. Lemon
**Salut à tous, me revoilà avec un OS Natsu X Grey, un peu fluffy avec un petit lemon.**

 **Tout ses joyeux lurons appartiennent à Mashima sensei (loué soit il)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Souvent l'été est synonyme de chaleur, de vacances et par conséquent de rires et de bonheur. Et en temps normal Fairy Tail n'y fait pas exception sauf que depuis deux jours Gajil et Natsu se comportent étrangement, ils sont colériques, lunatiques et se plaignent constamment de la chaleur qui d'ordinaire ne leur fait ni chaud ni froid sans mauvais jeu de mots. Heureusement pour la plupart des mages, ceux ci étaient partis en vacances et n'avaient pas à supporter les deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond, à la guilde ne restait que Natsu, Gajil, Grey, Lucy, Luxus, Levy, Cana et le maitre. Même Happy et Panther Lilly était partit avec Wendy et Carla qui rendaient visite à Cherrya. Pendant que certains prenaient du bon temps d'autres subissaient la mauvaise humeur des deux dragons, le pire c'est qu'ils ne se disputaient pas entre eux, non, ils faisaient vivre un enfer à tout le monde.

\- Ça me gonfle ! hurla Natsu j'en peux plus

Il cracha un immense jet de flamme comme si en évacuant sa magie, cela pouvait l'aider a avoir moins chaud.

\- Oh la salamandre, arrête tes conneries il fait assez chaud comme ça

Tandis que les deux compères allaient se mettre sur la tronche, Grey créa un mur de glace entre les deux. Gajil eut un drôle de réflexe celui de s'écraser la tête dessus dans l'espoir de diffuser la fraicheur dans son corps. Natsu quand à lui resta figé, il ne s'y attendait pas mais ce n'est pas tant la surprise de l'attaque mais plutôt le fait de la trouver belle, il se l'était déjà dit avant mais c'est vrai que la magie de glace était magnifique, il posa la main avec délicatesse sur le mur, son cœur accéléra, il pesta intérieurement, depuis deux jours il se sentait étrange, il avait l'impression que ses organes étaient entrain de fondre et que bientôt il mourrait à cause de la chaleur, chose plutôt ironique pour un dragon slayer qui plus est celui de feu. De plus, le simple fait de parlait de glace, ou de toute choses ayant un lien avec Grey, le mettait dans un état encore plus éprouvant, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son cœur accélérait et la fournaise qu'il était rivaliser avec de la lave en fusion. Pendant que le mage de feu observait le mur, Lucy affalait au bar se tourna vers Grey

\- Je crois que tu viens d'avoir la meilleure idée du siècle, non seulement ils ont arrêter de se battre mais en plus ils ont fermer leur grande bouche

\- Ouais si j'avais su je l'aurais fait avant

La conversation ne dura pas longtemps car Gajil se mit a crier

\- Noooon ne t'approche pas de moi

\- Mais enfin dit Levy abasourdi je t'ai juste dit bonjour

Il partit en courant laissant une guilde en mode pause. Natsu en voyant faire son rival de métal, se dit qu'il devait lui aussi avoir le même problème qu'il avait avec Grey sauf que lui c'était avec la petite mage des mots, qui était resté bouche bée en voyant le grand gaillard qu'était Gajil partirent en courant comme si il avait eu peur d'elle.

\- Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le maitre

\- Aucune idée avoua Levy

\- Dis tronche de feu follet appela Grey en s'approchant de Natsu tu pourrais nous expliquer ?

\- T'approche pas ! hurla a son tour le dragon slayer en se dégageant

\- Mais je t'ai rien fait s'énerva le brun

Grey fut surpris de l'expression qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ami, c'était un mélange de colère, de peur et peut être autre chose qu'il ne définissait pas. Le dragon slayer partit a son tour, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment mais il ne faisait pas plus frais pour autant. Une fois que le mage de glace fut remis de sa surprise de voir son rival dans cet état il partit a sa poursuite.

\- Oh tête a flamme cria t'il quand il fut proche

\- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu me veux a la fin, tu va me lâcher oui

Les deux jeunes hommes se faisait face dans une petite rue déserte.

\- Premièrement tu vas te calmer j'ai rien fait qui justifie ça et de deux explique moi ce qui t'arrive

\- Mais merde répondit Natsu en tapant dans un mur j'en sais rien de ce qui m'arrive si je le savais je l'aurais dit, j'en peux plus je suffoque je suis entrain de crever et vous en avez rien à foutre

\- Alors la je dit non s'énerva Grey en attrapant Natsu par le col avant de le plaquer contre le mur, ne dit pas qu'on s'en fout on veut vous aider mais vous ne nous faciliter pas la tache

Natsu le fixa intensément, Grey ne se rendait il pas compte qu'il était trop près de lui, apparemment non. Il reprit la parole

\- Nom de Dieu mais c'est vrai que t'est bouillant je sens la chaleur émanait de ton corps attends

Il posa la main sur le front du Dragon slayer en diffusant de la fraicheur, Natsu fut surpris de ce geste et vira cramoisi, il avait beau sentir le froid au niveau de sa tête, dans son ventre la lave en fusion était bel et bien présente. D'un coup sa raison vacilla il attrapa Grey, le plaqua au sol, se mit a califourchon sur lui et bloqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête, le mage de glace trop surpris n'avait pas répliqué et alors qu'il s'apprêtait a engueuler son ami en lui demandant le comment du pourquoi, il remarqua que celui ci tremblait mais pas de froid vu la fournaise qu'il était en ce moment non il tremblait d'excitation et semblait faire tout son possible pour résister. Il gardait la tête baissait donc aucun moyen de savoir l'expression de son visage

\- Natsu appela gentiment Grey

\- Merde me parle pas sur ce ton la

Le simple fait de l'entendre prononcer son nom lui provoqua une décharge é avait l'air d'avoir du mal a respirer.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta le mage de glace

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir répondit Natsu en relevant la tête

Grey eut un frisson en voyant le visage de son ami, il avait un sourire carnassier mais le plus déroutant était ses yeux d'ordinaire ceux ci brillait d'une lueur enfantine rieuse et joueuse. Là c'était loin d'être le cas, ses prunelles étaient sérieuses quand à ces intentions, et le désir y était présent. Le dragon slayer se rapprocha lentement de son rival

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? paniqua Grey

\- Chut t'en fais pas j'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal

Vu le tourbillon de lave qui se trouvait en lui, Natsu aurait du être brutal guidée par ce désir enivrant qui lui scié les entrailles mais il reste unique quoi qu'il arrive, c'est donc avec une douceur infinie qu'il s'empara des lèvres de son meilleur ami. Celui ci se laissa faire sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais quand le dragon slayer fit rencontrer leurs langues il participa activement. Natsu avait lâché ses mains pour caresser son vis a vis et Grey avaient passé les siennes dans les cheveux roses. Quand ils se séparèrent, Natsu écarquilla les yeux et fit un bond en arrière.

\- Je suis désolé je suis désolé

Grey mit un temps avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passé, il se leva et se dirigea vers son ami, lui posant une main sur la tête il déclara

\- T'as rien de fait mal, t'est juste pas toi même en ce moment

\- Tu...tu te rends compte de ce que je voulais te faire...bordel pleura t'il en se prenant la tête dans les mains

\- Ça va aller le rassura son ami

Une chose inattendue se produit, le cœur de Natsu lui fit encore plus mal, c'est comme si il voulait sortir de sa poitrine, Grey lui attrapa le visage.

\- Natsu qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je...sais pas...

Il enleva les mains de son torse, le mage de glace eut un hoquet de peur, on aurait dit que le cœur de Natsu s'éclairait il pouvait le voir battre à travers la poitrine de celui ci. Il chercha du regard quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider mais personne, avant qu'il ait le temps d'appeler à l'aide, la lumière disparut. La chaleur extérieur et intérieur de son corps finirent par avoir raison de Natsu qui s'évanouit. Grey le ramena tant bien que mal chez lui. Il l'installa sur son lit.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive dit il en touchant le front de son ami

Il trempa une serviette dans l'eau froide et épongea Natsu en espérant faire baisser sa température. Puis il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était chamboulé, déjà voire le palpitant de son ami s'éclairait n'était pas conventionnel et le fait de l'avoir embrassé le gênait un peu, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses, l'amour était bien trop compliqué à son goût et il ne s'y était jamais intéressé alors pourquoi les évènements de la soirée passait en boucle dans sa tête. A croire que c'était gravé au marqueur indélébile dans son esprit. Il se leva, s'assit à côté de Natsu et l'observa un moment.

\- Décidément je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi

Il caressa les cheveux de son ami, avant de rentrer chez lui, il passa le reste de la nuit à réfléchir, sur ce qui c'était passé, sur ce qu'il avait ressentit et quand le soleil fit son apparition, le brun se doucha avant de partir à la guilde.

\- Au vu des derniers jours invivables que les deux dragons slayers avaient provoqués. C'est dans un état de stress intense que la guilde les attendit, tout en se demandant ce qui leurs prenaient.

\- Putain ils nous font une crise d'ado se plaignit Luxus

\- Dis donc tu veux qu'on en parle de ta crise monsieur quand je suis en colère je fait sauter la ville en entier

\- Ta gueule Cana retourne a ton tonneau

\- Mais sans problème il est plus agréable à vivre que toi enfin c'est pas dur, et puis tu m'emmerdes, je me tire chez Bacchus

\- Fait donc ça lâcha le mage de foudre

La belle brune partit, trop contente d'avoir une excuse pour aller chez son ami et par la même occasion ne plus supporter les dragons slayers, Luxus comprit. Makarov prit la parole

\- Lucy tu as l'air songeuse tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter ça va leur passer

\- Ce n'est pas ça, je viens de me rappeler quelque chose que m'a dit Yukino sur Sting et Rogue et je ne voudrais pas me tromper mais...

Elle prit un air songeur, rassemblant ses souvenirs sur ce que lui avait dit la mage constellationiste de Sabertooth.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lu chan demanda Levy

\- Et bien je me demande si nos deux dragons ne serait pas... comment dire

\- En chaleur acheva Grey qui venait d'arriver

\- Grey ! S'exclama Lucy, oui c'est ce que je pensais, comment as tu compris

Il hésita à répondre, un peu gêné, il se dit que si ça pouvait aider à trouver un moyen pour que Natsu se sente mieux alors il ne devait rien cacher, mais trop timide il dit simplement

\- Et bien disons que je ne vois que ça comme explication au fait que Natsu ait essayé de m'embrassé

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama l'ensemble des membres présents

\- En parlant de Natsu, il est ou ? demanda Luxus

\- Hier soir il s'est évanoui je l'ai ramené chez lui mais il est vraiment mal on dirait qu'il est possédé

Un silence s'installa, chacun cherchant comment cela était possible et la solution au problème mais elle ne vint pas. Lucy proposa alors

\- Appelons Yukino

\- Tu pense qu'elle saura quoi faire ? demanda Levy

\- Peut être, si c'est vraiment ce qui est arrivé aux dragons jumeaux et qu'ils ont résolus le problème alors ça vaut le coup de les appelés

\- Espérons le dit le maitre, vas y Lucy contacte Sabertooth

Après avoir le numéro sur la lacrima vidéo, ils attendirent quelques minutes, a la surprise générale c'est Minerva qui décrocha, sur ses vêtements il y avait un tablier couvert de farine.

\- Salut les petites fées que puis je faire pour vous ?

\- Salut rougit Lucy tu vas bien ?

\- Euh...ou...oui répondit la tigresse un peu gêné

Depuis son retour de chez Tartaros, elle faisait tout son possible pour se faire pardonner et plus particulièrement envers Lucy pour qui elle avait développé une affection particulière. Lucy continua

\- Est ce que Yukino est là ?

\- Non désolé répondit la brune un peu déçue que la blonde appelle pour quelqu'un d'autre

Vu le soupir de désespoir que poussèrent les membres de Fairy Tail, Minerva se rendit compte qu'il n'appelais pour avoir des nouvelles mais apparemment pour quelque chose de plus grave.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Et bien continua la blonde, nous avons un problème avec Natsu et Gajil, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'ils ont et Yukino m'avait parlé d'un problème similaire avec les dragons jumeaux, alors on pensait que vous auriez la solution.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama la tigresse, est ce qu'ils se plaignent de bouffées de chaleurs

\- Oui répondirent tout les membres présents

\- Comportement irascible à la limite du supportable ?

\- Oh que oui affirmèrent tout les mages

\- Ils sont bien dans leur dix huitième année ajouta Minerva

La guilde acquiesça.

\- Mes félicitations vos petits dragons sont entrain de devenir des hommes

Les fées se regardèrent dubitatives, apparemment leurs spéculations s'avéraient justes, maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qu'avait les deux énergumènes, venait la question la plus importante, comment les calmés, mais personne n'eut le temps de demander que Minerva leur dit.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez savoir comment faire en sorte qu'ils se calment mais je dois vous prévenir c'est plus compliqué que ce que vous pensez et pour comprendre, il va falloir que je vous raconte ce que nous avons découvert quand on faisait nos recherches pour nos dragons.

\- Très bien dit le maitre nous t'écoutons attentivement.

\- Pour nous aussi c'est arrivé l'année de leur dix huit ans en été, ils ont commencé à se plaindre de la chaleur, pestant sans arrêt qu'ils étaient au bord de la mort, ils étaient impossible à vivre, même Rogue d'ordinaire si calme se montrait agressif. Aucun de nous ne savait ce qu'il leur prenait mais on se doutait que c'était du à leur magie de dragon et le fait qu'il soit dans leur majorité nous as mis la puce à l'oreille.

La guilde captivé par le récit était pour une fois très calme, ce qui inquiéta les passants qui se demandaient si les mages n'étaient pas mort ou à l'agonie. Enfin ça n'empêcha pas la tigresse de continuait.

\- On a chercher des infos partout mais il semblerait que les sept dragons slayers actuels soient les premiers détenteurs de cette magie du coup pour trouver quelque chose on à mis deux jour et encore ça aurait pu durait longtemps si Jura ne nous avait pas parler d'un groupe de personnes étudiant la particularité des dragons

\- Jura ? S'étonna Luxus

\- Oui il était en mission dans la ville et est passé nous saluais, étant étonné du comportement de Sting et Rogue, nous lui avons expliqué le problème et c'est là qu'il nous as mis en contact avec ses scientifiques.

\- Je vois dit Lucy et alors que vous ont ils dit.

\- J'y viens mais attention soyez attentifs à ce que je vais dire

Les mages présents commencèrent à s'inquiéter en voyant l'air de Minerva s'assombrirent au fur et à mesure du récit.

\- Et bien ils nous ont expliqué que les dragons en enseignant la magie transmettaient également leurs mode de vies. Il s'avère que lorsque ceux ci passe à l'âge adulte ils ont une période ou leurs hormones sont en ébullition cherchant le partenaire qui passera le reste de leurs vies avec eux, cela dure deux semaines et si il ne trouve pas la personne qu'il recherche ça recommence tous les ans jusqu'à la rencontre de leurs âmes sœurs

\- Ba c'est pas si grave dit Luxus, deux semaines c'est pas la mort, après tout on supporte Natsu depuis plus de dix ans

Minerva prit un air encore plus grave.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, le plus important est à venir, lorsqu'une personne normal à le cœur brisé, elle à du mal mais peut s'en remettre mais pour un dragon slayer c'est impossible. Si il a le cœur brisé, il en meurt

Les mages présent se sentirent mal, non c'est impossible, il ne pouvait pas mourir d'un cœur brisé, a guilde serait là pour les soutenir alors ça n'arrivera jamais. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ses interlocuteurs, Minerva continua

\- Je suis désolé mais peu importe vos liens, vous ne pourrez l'empêcher c'est dans leur gênes mais il y a un moyen de l'arrêter si ils n'ont pas encore trouver leurs partenaires

\- Comment ça ? demanda Lucy

\- Et bien apparemment si ils ne sont pas connectés à quelqu'un vous avez juste à les tenir éloignés, des gens mal intentionnés durant les deux semaines. Sting et Rogue sont convoités par pas mal de monde alors afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se connectent avec des gens qui ne les aimeraient pas je suis partie avec eux dans la forêt pour les tenir éloignés.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris dit Lucy il y a une sorte de connexion entre les dragons slayers et leurs âmes sœurs, si jamais elle n'a pas lieu durant cette période, le risque de mort est quasi nulle, en revanche si ils sont connectés et qu'ils sont rejetés ou que leur partenaires meurt alors ils en meurent à leur tours.

\- C'est ça

Les mages présent se regardèrent inquiets, il fallait enfermer Natsu et Gajil avant que quelqu'un ne décide de tirer profit de leurs hormones en furies et les condamner à une mort certaine. Luxus prit la parole.

\- Qui aurait cru que leurs comportements cachaient quelque chose de cet acabit, au fait à quoi on peut voir qu'ils sont connectés, qu'on sache si il n'est pas trop tard

\- Vous allez avoir du mal à me croire mais j'étais là quand ça c'est produit, Sting et Rogue se sont embrassés et leurs cœurs s'est mis à briller à tel point que je pouvais les voir battre à travers leurs corps.

Grey tomba de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés, la main devant la bouche, on aurait dit qu'on venait de lui annonçait une nouvelle particulièrement horrible. Il se leva et partit à l'arrière de la guilde. En le voyant faire Levy dit

\- Ne me dites pas que

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y à demanda Minerva

\- Il à dit que Natsu avait essayé de l'embrassé hier répondit Lucy

\- Au vu de sa réaction, je pense qu'il n'a pas simplement essayé ajouta la tigresse.

Les mages étaient plus qu'inquiet, si Natsu avait identifié Grey comme son partenaire, c'était mal partit parce que tout le monde savait que le mage de glace ne voulait pas parler de sentiments. Par peur de souffrir, il préférait se renfermer alors le jour ou il avouerait aimer quelqu'un n'était pas prêt d'arriver sans compter qu'on parlait quand même de son éternel rival. Ils allaient devoir trouver quelque chose pour que le pire n'arrive pas. Levy se proposa d'aller expliquer à Gajil ce qu'ils avaient appris, afin d'éviter tout problèmes avec lui. Tandis que Lucy partait dans une conversation avec Minerva, Luxus rejoignit Grey qui faisait les cents pas à un rythme soutenu, ressassant toutes les informations dans sa tête. Le mage de foudre l'appela doucement

\- Grey ?

\- Quoi ? Répliqua t'il froidement

\- Calme toi s'il te plait, tu ne vas rien arrangé comme ça

Grey le regarda interloqué, il avait du mal à s'habitué au nouveau comportement de Luxus, celui ci était devenu beaucoup plus intentionné avec ses camarades. Celui ci continua

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Grey hésita puis finit par avouer

\- Après qu'il soit partit de la guilde, je lui ai courus après, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il avait, ça à dérapé, il m'a embrassé et je l'ai laissé faire

Une larme coula sur sa joue

\- Je pensais pas que ça impliquerait tant de choses, je pensais juste que c'était une pulsion comme ça, que peut être il irait mieux après, sauf que son cœur s'est mis à briller comme l'a décrit Minerva, je savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, je m'en veux

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir intervint Luxus

Le mage de glace tomba à genoux et laissa les larmes qu'il retenait dévalait ses joues, le mage de foudre, se rapprocha et lui mis une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sure que ça ira, il n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre

\- J'ai peur qu'il meurt par ma faute

\- Ça n'arriveras pas, cet abruti serait bien capable de survivre rien que pour que tu ne te sentes pas coupable

\- Ce serait bien son genre sourit Grey, merci Luxus

\- C'est rien tu devrais rester là un moment et réfléchir à ce que tu ressent

Grey rougit en entendant ses paroles, il s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il ne ressentait rien mais Luxus le coupa

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressent rien pour lui, on embrasse pas les gens qu'on aime pas même pour rendre service après c'est à toi de voir si tu est prêt à vaincre ta peur d'être aimer ou pas.

Il rentra dans la guilde laissant un Grey un peu perdu. Une ou deux heures plus tard, il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, il entendit une voix bien connu mettre un chambard pas possible.

\- Lâchez moi bande de naze vous avez pas le droit, arrête Luxus, pose moi tout de suite

\- Pourquoi ont ils été cherché Natsu se demanda Grey, au contraire il valait mieux l'éloigner de lui pour l'instant.

Il attendit de ne plus l'entendre pour demander ce qu'il se passait, c'est le maitre qu'il lui répondit.

\- En attendant de trouver de quoi éviter qu'il n'ait le cœur brisé, on a décider de l'enfermer dans la bibliothèque j'ai lancer des enchantements pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Au fait Levy à appeler, elle à fait part de ses sentiments à notre cher Gajil.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle répondit Grey, il faut qu'on explique ce qu'on sait à Natsu

\- Lucy et Minerva s'en chargent, j'espère que ça va, on n'entend plus Natsu plus depuis qu'elles sont entrées dans la pièce

\- Minerva ?

\- Oui elle est arrivé il y a une heure, elle s'inquiétait au vu de notre état donc elle est venue donner un coup de main, bien qu'a mon avis se soit une excuse pour voir Lucy

Grey se gratta l'arrière du crâne, le maitre voyant son malaise le rassura

\- Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, personne ne t'en veut, j'ai la conviction que tout ira bien, alors arrête de t'en vouloir, c'est ce tempérament à vouloir tout te reprocher qui t'empêche d'avancer. Tu n'est responsable d'aucun des crimes que tu te reproche n'ai je pas raison Grey ?

Grey lui sourit mais ne répondit pas, la gorge bloqué par l'émotion. Quand les filles sortirent elles expliquèrent que Natsu avait été un peu choqué par ses révélations mais qu'il s'en doutait.

\- Il à dit qu'il se sentait bien mais je vois bien qu'il est triste expliqua Lucy

\- Je vois, bon dit le maitre je dois partir, surveillez le, je pense que concernant Gajil et Levy on ne les reverra pendant un moment.

\- Je crois aussi rigola Lucy

Après le départ du maitre, Lucy, Minerva, Luxus et Grey discutaient, Natsu n'avait pas parlé de l'après midi et quand la nuit fut tombé, le mage de glace prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer.

\- Je dois lui parler

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas, tu as dit que c'était une mauvaise idée s'étonna Luxus

\- Je sais et je le pense toujours mais je vais exploser si je continue de réfléchir

\- Le vieux ne veut pas continua le mage de foudre

Lucy eut un sourire en coin puis après avoir fait un clin d'oeil à Minerva dit

\- Ah la la l'été c'est fait pour s'amuser, les feux d'artifices, les bains de minuit, les amours et je suis coincé ici, d'ailleurs Luxus ne me dit pas que tu aime rester enfermé ici

Elle se pencha et le mage de foudre eut une vue plongeante sur son décolleté, il rougit et détourna le regard en disant

\- Je sais ce que tu essaye de faire Lucy, et c'est pas cool de ta part, je ne pensais pas que tu manipulais les gens comme ça

\- Je ne manipule personne je dis juste ce que je pense, qu'en pense tu Minerva ?

\- J'en penses qu'un beau mâle comme toi dans la fleur de l'âge, doit avoir quelques envies, et c'est la période parfaite pour en profiter dit elle en le caressant du pied

Sa robe étant échancré, il pouvait voir une de ses longues jambes, il se ressaisit et tenta de prendre les filles à leurs propre jeu.

\- Bien sur répondit il et vous êtes prêtes à assumer l'entière responsabilité de ce que vous provoquez

\- J'ai cru que t'allais jamais proposer sourit Lucy en lui attrapant la main

Minerva sourit en faisant de même. Aurais je été téléporté dans un film porno se demanda Grey, la blonde lui dit.

\- On va à l'infirmerie

\- Et on risque d'y rester un moment ajouta Minerva, donc à partir de maintenant tu assumeras tout ce qu'il va se passer

\- Message reçu confirma Grey

Luxus annula les enchantements de son grand père et se laissa entrainer apparemment pas si gênais que ça de passer la nuit avec deux créatures de rêves. Grey inspira un grand coup avant de pousser la porte de la bibliothèque. Natsu avait la tête collé contre un mur, les pierres des parois étaient froides pour le plus grand bonheur du dragon slayer.

\- Natsu appela Grey

Celui ci se décolla du mur lentement, il lui sourit timidement.

\- Salut dit le mage de glace, ne sachant pas vraiment par ou commencer

\- Salut répondit le dragon slayer tout aussi gêné

Un silence s'installa, c'est Natsu qui le brisa

\- Merci

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le mage de glace

\- De m'avoir ramené hier

\- J'allais quand même pas te laisser endormi en pleine rue rigola Grey

\- Après ce que j'ai fait, ça aurait été justifié, je suis désolé

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, et puis...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, resta bloqué en mode pause en rougissant furieusement, accompagné par Natsu. En effet, des bruits très suggestifs venait de la pièce du dessus, le dragon slayer qui avait déjà du mal à se contenir, et a ne pas violé sauvagement Grey se demandait si on ne se foutait pas un peu de sa gueule, il se sentait fiévreux et demanda

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Euh c'est à dire que Luxus, Minerva et Lucy s'ennuyaient donc...

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- J'aimerais bien

Vu la tête que faisait son ami, Grey comprit qu'il devait se sentir plus que mal, il lui attrapa la main et le fit sortir de la guilde.

 _Nom de Dieu se dit Natsu, Grey est entrain de m'emmener je ne sais ou en me tenant par la main, il se rend compte de ce qu'il fait ou... il à vraiment un beau petit cul STOP, pense à autre chose des lapins, oui c'est mignon les petits lapin, c'est tout doux tout mignon tout inoffensif._

Cette technique aurait très bien marchait si il n'avait pas imaginé Grey à moitié nu avec des grandes oreilles blanches et une petite queue en pompon. Le dragon slayer tenta de penser à différentes choses puis il remarqua que Grey s'était arrêté, il reconnut l'endroit, il n'était pas loin de chez lui, devant un lac dont seul eux connaissaient l'existence, personne n'étant assez fou pour emprunter le chemin qui passait par la forêt. Natsu sourit puis se jeta à l'eau, après s'être mis en caleçon. Le mage de glace s'assit sur la berge et le regarda faire. Il semblait aller bien, ce qui l'étonna, si on lui avait fait les révélations que Natsu avait entendu plus tôt il aurait été complètement déprimé. Au bout d'un moment, le mage de feu arrêta de nager et se contenta de rester immobile dans l'eau, Grey l'apostropha

\- Natsu dis moi franchement ça va ?

Natsu fut étonné de voir Grey aussi inquiet, il lui fit son célèbre sourire et répondit.

\- T'est inquiet à cause de ce que Minerva à dit, t'inquiète pas je vais très bien.

Il sortit de l'eau et s'agenouilla devant Grey.

\- Je suis désolé ça à du te surprendre d'apprendre mes sentiments pour toi

\- Ah ! Euh oui un peu rougit Grey, surpris devant la façon simplissime avec laquelle Natsu abordait le sujet

Natsu sourit puis se remettant debout, les mains sur les hanches, il ajouta

\- Bon on fait ça maintenant comme ça on en parle plus

\- Hein ? De quoi paniqua Grey

Le mage de feu aurait pu rire de cette réaction, mais n'en fit rien son air s'assombrit

\- Le râteau du siècle, tu me le met maintenant

Grey fut horrifié, se rendait il compte de ce que ça impliquait, les mots de la tigresse lui revinrent en mémoire « Si il à le cœur brisé, il en meurt». Il se leva et se mis face à son ami

\- On dirait vraiment que tu veux passer l'arme à gauche

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne mourrais pas pour ça

Grey le poussa à l'eau, quand le rose sortit la tête, il lui cria

\- Arrête de tout prendre à la légère, tu n'est pas invincible

Il s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à sortir de là, c'était sa façon de s'excuser de l'y avoir poussé mais l'autre ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa le bras de Grey et l'attira à lui. Quand il remonta, le fait qu'il ait les cheveux trempés fit monter encore plus la température de Natsu et quand il enleva son tee shirt et le jeta sur la berge, sa raison vacilla comme la veille. Il attrapa son ami et l'embrassa sauvagement, celui ci émit un gémissement de surprise, son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine, il appuya sur la nuque de son vis a vis pour approfondir le baiser. A sa grande surprise celui ci le rompit et ce ne fut pas facile.

\- Merde Grey fait pas ça

\- C'est toi qui a commencé je te signale sourit le mage de glace

Natsu sortit de l'eau, et aida Grey à faire de même, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, le brun sentait la chaleur de son ami émanait de son corps. Puis le mage de feu lui redemanda de lui donner sa réponse, pensant que ça lui ferait l'effet d'une douche froide et calmerait ses ardeurs. Grey soupira passa une main de ses cheveux, rougit et yeux dans les yeux il lui répondit.

\- Tu te fous de moi t'as bien vu que j'avais pas l'intention de te repousser

\- Arrête rétorqua Natsu, je sais que tu fais ça parce que t'as peur que je meure si tu m'avoue la vérité

Grey se tapa le front

\- Tu penses vraiment que si j'en avais pas envie je ferais ça

Il s'assit sur Natsu et l'embrassa demandant l'accès a sa langue, tout s'embrouilla encore plus dans l'esprit du mage de feu, Grey l'aimais ? Ça n'allait pas aider à faire baisser sa température, celle ci était d'ailleurs à son paroxysme, ses sens en alerte, il ne voulait pas être brutal avec Grey mais c'était dur de résister à l'envie de le dévorer de baiser et de morsures, il serrait les poings pour tenter de se maitriser. Cela fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent et qu'ils voient les yeux embrumés de Grey. Il l'attrapa et échangea leurs positions s'allongeant sur lui, il mordilla le cou du mage de glace qui était lui aussi en ébullition et parsema son torse de baiser. Quand il lécha son nombril, Grey se cambra

\- Natsu gémit il

Alors là, c'était trop, le dragon slayer fondit sur les lèvres de Grey, unit leurs langues, ne lui laissant pas le temps de respirer, il commença à frotter son bassin contre celui du mage de glace qui se sentait complètement enivré, il ne savait plus ou il était et il s'en fichait, il fut quand même obligé de repousser le mage de feu pour respirer, celui ci ne semblant pas vouloir le faire. Quand il réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle, il observa Natsu qui fut subjugué par la vision de Grey s'offrant à lui comme ça.

\- T'est vraiment magnifique

Celui ci ne répondit pas trop gêné, depuis quand Natsu était aussi sérieux, il n'eut pas le temps de se le demander à nouveau, son amant pris de nouveau possession de ses lèvres, bougeant son bassin avec frénésie. Puis Natsu se mit à mordre son cou, Grey perdait vraiment pied, il passait ses mains partout sur le dos de son vis a vis ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis en l'embrassant à nouveau, le rose enleva le pantalon et le boxer du brun, avant d'enlever le sien. Il frotta leurs virilités bien éveillés l'une contre l'autre, des gémissements plus prononcés s'échappèrent de leurs bouches. La chaleur que dégageait le corps du dragon slayer ajouté à la chaleur de son propre corps, Grey se sentait partir et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Natsu prit son membre à pleine bouche. Le son d'extase qu'il laissa échapper malgré lui, excita encore plus son amant qui fit des vas et vient rapide faisant crié le mage de glace, quand celui ci se déversa, Natsu remonta pour l'embrasser mais vit que l'autre avait du mal à suivre sa cadence.

\- Trop chaud parvint il à dire entre deux respirations

Il est vrai que Grey supportait très mal la chaleur, Natsu l'amena alors jusqu'au lac, s'immergea avec lui et le maintint contre le bord grâce à son corps. Il l'embrassa de nouveau en glissant sa main les fesses de son vis a vis, il y glissa un doigt puis un deuxième et fit des mouvements pour le détendre, il n'aurait su dire si c'était le fait qu'il soit dans l'eau ou bien le traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir avant mais le mage de glace ne lâcha que des sons de plaisir même quand il fit parvenir un troisième doigt. Les sons se muant en cris Natsu avait du mal à tenir, il retourna Grey qui s'appuya contre la paroi tandis que le mage de feu se glissa lentement en lui. Le brun se cambra instinctivement, Natsu caressa son amant, tout en lui mordant le cou, il allait a un rythme moyen ne voulant pas brusquer Grey, il accéléra au moment ou les cris devinrent plus aigus puis ralentit afin de prolonger le moment, il recommença ce petit jeu plusieurs fois. Son cœur tambourinait, il sentait le sang battre dans oreilles, il ne voulait pas cette sensation d'extase s'arrête, alors qu'il était dans un mouvement lent, Grey donna un coup de rein, il augmenta à nouveau la vitesse et fit pivoter la tête du brun pour l'embrasser, ses gémissements s'étouffèrent dans le baiser, puis le dragon sortit entièrement à la surprise du mage de glace, mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander la raison. Natsu le retourna pour être face à lui, remonta les jambes de Grey et le pénétra à nouveau. Celui ci s'accrocha au cou de son amant, lui griffant légèrement le dos. Natsu accéléra une dernière fois, laissant lui aussi échappé des cris de plaisirs, ils jouirent en même temps. Durant quelques instants, il ne bougèrent pas, Grey posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsu pour reprendre son souffle, celui ci fit de même. Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, Grey rougit violemment et détourna le regard comme si il se rendait seulement compte de ce qui était arrivé, Natsu sourit, l'obligea à le regardait avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le cœur du mage de glace fit un bond monumentale et prit dans l'ambiance, il murmura

\- Je t'aime

Natsu le regarda intensément, alors ça c'était une surprise à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne répondit pas de suite, quand l'étonnement fut passé, il attrapa le visage de Grey et lui répondit

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime

\- Je le sais

Grey s'étonna lui même, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de sentiments, il avait passer une soirée hors du commun. Ils sortirent de l'eau, voyant de gros nuages arrivés, les deux mages se rendirent chez Natsu, ils prirent une douche puis allèrent se coucher. Cela fit bizarre aux deux d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de qui se couchait, quelqu'un à qui dire bonne nuit et le plus étrange quelqu'un à qui dire je t'aime.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla Natsu chercha la présence de son partenaire, mais la place à côté de lui était vide, il se leva cherchant le mage de glace mais il n'était pas dans la maison, aucun mot ne lui expliquant la raison de son départ. Il commença à paniqué, non Grey ne lui aurait pas fait ça, c'était impossible, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il n'était pas du genre à mentir. En à peine une seconde, il fut pris dans une tornade de sentiments négatifs, il n'essaya pas d'analyser la situation et commença à paniquer.

 _C'est vrai se dit il, après tout pourquoi il m'aimerais, je n'ai rien de spécial, j'ai juste été tellement insupportable qu'il ont trouvé un moyen de me calmé_

Même si son raisonnement ne tenait pas la route, l'instinct de dragon prit le dessus, il était persuadé que Grey l'avait abandonné. Les nuages de la veille s'étaient arrêtés sur Magnolia et déversés la pluie en torrent. Il s'assit sur le perron sous la pluie, insensible au temps, il posa sa tête sur un des piliers de bois formant le petit escalier qui menait à la porte de derrière. Le regard vide, il resta là, quand il entendit une voix, elle lui semblait lointaine, puis il se sentit secoué et la voix lui apparut clairement

\- NATSU ! NATSU ! Mais dis quelque chose, je t'en pris Natsu réponds moi

Il tourna lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur, quand il se rendit compte que c'était Grey, il lui sauta dessus le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il l'embrassa avec avidité comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, sentant les tremblements qui parcourait le corps de Natsu, le mage de glace se laissa faire. Quand il libéra ses lèvres, il l'obligea à rentrer et lui demanda.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- J'ai cru que t'étais partit pleura Natsu, je me suis juste assis pour réfléchir

\- Juste assis cria Grey toujours en panique, mais tu te rends compte, tu m'entendais pas, t'étais si pâle, j'ai cru que... j'ai cru...

Il s'arrêta un instant, respira puis continua

\- Me fais plus jamais ça tu m'entends

Il le prit dans ses bras, et réfléchit aux paroles de Minerva, serait ce possible que l'ayant cru partit il aurait développé le syndrome du cœur brisé, pas possible il n'était pas partit si longtemps, il avait juste était cherché le petit déjeuner et puis il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Serait ce possible que ce crétin ne l'ai pas cru.

\- Natsu lui dit il tu as vraiment pensé que j'étais partis ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas, un peu honteux, lui qui avait juré la veille qu'il ne mourrait pas si Grey le rejetait, ça avait pourtant failli se produire.

\- Je suis désolé pleura Natsu, c'est juste que j'ai eu du mal à croire que tu puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit pour un abruti comme moi

Grey le serra plus fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue

\- Et maintenant tu penses toujours la même chose ?

\- Non je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, je suis vraiment stupide, excuse moi

\- Tant mieux parce je t'aime Natsu et ça ne changeras jamais.

Les yeux du dragon slayer s'écarquillèrent, il embrassa Grey avec ardeur, quand il le lâcha celui ci dit

\- Je croyais que tu étais revenu à la normal

\- Comment veux tu que je sois normal, quand tu me dit des choses pareilles

Ils partirent dans la chambre et n'en ressortirent pas de la journée. Le lendemain Makarov inquiet , les contacta et leur demanda de venir à la guilde. Quand ils arrivèrent, Levy, Gajil, Luxus, Lucy et Minerva étaient présent ainsi que Léon

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Grey

\- A ton avis ? Minerva à appelé la guilde pour dire que tu t'étais casé et que c'était du sérieux, t'imagine bien qu'en apprenant la nouvelle j'ai sauté dans le premier train

Grey se tourna vers la tigresse, une interrogation bien marqué sur le visage, non mais quelle idée je vous jure, pourquoi elle avait été raconté ça à l'autre énergumène, certes c'était vrai mais un peu d'intimité ne fait pas de mal. Pourquoi ne pas appelé Jason pour faire un magazine spécial avec des photos explicites et des posters géants accroché partout dans la ville tant qu'on y est ? Minerva leva les mains en signe de pardon et dit

\- Ça c'est pas vraiment passé comme ça, Sherry m'a appelé pour me demander quelque chose, je lui ai dit que Lucy, Luxus et moi avions décider de faire ménage à trois, et de fil en aiguille, j'ai dit que c'était pas surprenant à côté du fait que toi tu te casais.

\- Oh je vous jure se lamenta Grey

\- Alors dis Léon tu me la présente ?

Ah ok, elle avait parler de sa mise en couple mais pas de l'heureux élu, Natsu se sentait gêné, déjà que Grey était timide de ce côté, leur relation était vraiment un grand pas en avant mais de là a l'avouer qui plus est à Léon qu'il considérait comme un frère. Peut être avait il peur de la réaction du blanc ? De perdre ce qu'il lui restait de famille, pourtant Grey répondit

\- Te le présenter, ça me paraît peu probable tu le connais déjà, plutôt bien même

Léon arqua un sourcil puis il remarqua que la main de son frère de cœur était prisonnière de celle de Natsu. Il sourit, s'approcha doucement et pris Natsu dans ses bras

\- Oh non, pourquoi as t'il fallu que ça tombe sur toi qui est si pure et innocent, mon pauvre ce pervers va t'entrainer vers le côté obscur

Grey lui mit une claque sur la tête, celui ci souriait content de sa vanne, puis il l'attrapa le brun et l'enlaça à son tour.

\- Je suis content pour toi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir aller de l'avant

\- Des que les autres reviennent, on va fêter tout ses nouveaux couples dit Makarov, mais avant vous pouvez me dire ou vous étiez tous passé hier ?

Tous devinrent rouges, excepté Léon, qui tentait de contenir un fou rire en voyant la tête des mages, il se tourna vers Grey

\- Me dis pas que tu lui as sauté dessus dès le premier soir ?

\- N'importe quoi rougit le concerné c'est lui qui...

\- Oui enfin le coupa Natsu tu m'as bien allumé quand même

\- Oh toi rugit il en lui sautant dessus

Natsu souriait comme un dératé, attrapa le visage de Grey et l'embrassa, celui ci sourit et lui murmura

\- Tu vas me le payer ce soir

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça

Tout le monde rigola, la journée se passa sans encombre, seul une chose inquiétait le maitre, quand Mirajane rentrerait et qu'elle verrait les couples qui s'était formé sans son aide, elle risquait de péter une durite, enfin il verrait bien le moment venu. Après tout à quoi bon s'inquiétait pour l'avenir, autant profiter de l'instant présent et puis quelque chose lui disait que l'avenir serait radieux.


End file.
